


Can I Paint Your Nails?

by ladyinsanity



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Gay baby gang
Genre: A PIC WOULD EVEN SUFFICE, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, I WANT A VIDEO WHERE SMIITY PAINTS JOHNS NAILS DAMB IT, M/M, kryozgaming - Freeform, smii7y - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:06:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyinsanity/pseuds/ladyinsanity
Summary: Just Smii7y wanting to paint Johns nails





	Can I Paint Your Nails?

Smiity spends lots of time at Johns place, it was a perk of them dating. He loved fighting over who got the black controller or binge watching shows together. They'd fall asleep on the couch and when smiity would wake up in the morning he would find hes been moved to the bed. Then there are those days where they cook together, which usually ends in a mess. Food is either burnt or baking turns into a frosting war. Thankfully takeout is an option and they enjoy a yummy (boneless) pizza. They sat in the living room, a cuddly mess watching a movie they had seen a hundred times before. Smiity was laying on John, his head in the crook of Johns neck. He grabbed Johns hand and held it in front of him. He loved doing this, Johns hands were a lot bigger than his and he just had some fascination towards them. It was unique that someone decided to have a ring for every finger, no other word best described it best. Smiity loved it, every finger. "Ah, my nail polish is already getting all janky." John said also examining his hand. "Can I paint your nails?" asked Smiity. John looked at his boyfriend, Smiity wasn't the most patient person in the world and John knew this. "Are you sure you want to? It takes a while for them to dry and can be difficult sometimes." Smiity immediately got up from Johns lap, "Yes!" "Okay then, let me grab the nail polish and maybe lay down a towel. This is your first time painting nails and my past experience with you tells me that most first times with you end up messy." He winked and Smiitys face grew red. John grabbed the supplies and set the towel down on the living room floor. They sat on the floor facing each other. Smiity rummaged through Johns bag of nail polish, "Damb, how many do you have?! I'll never decide on a color!" Kryoz grabbed the red and white, "How about this? For your waldo character." Smiity leaned forward and kissed John. Always thinking about me, Smiity thought. When he pulled away he looked at Johns lips, his smile always brought him peace. He grabbed Johns hand once more and began to paint them. Kryoz stared at Smiitys face; he was so lost in the act of painting. Kryoz thought it was absolutely adorable. "You have it all over my thumb, are you even trying to get it on the nail?" John teased. Smiity pouted his lips, "This is so HARD!" They both laughed. "Well I believe I'm done! Ha!" "Hmmm. Not too bad Smit but you do know I'm gonna need a second coat once this drys?" Smiity threw himself back so he was laying on the floor and sighed loudly. John chuckled and carefully pushed himself up, so he wouldn't mess up his nails, hovering above Smiity. "I really appreciate this babe." Smiity tilted his chin up, pushing himself up until their lips connect. Smiity smiled into the kiss and lightly pushed John back, "Okay okay. I love you and all but if you mess up those nails and I have to do them again. I will kill you." John held him hands in front of Smiitys face, "Then blow me baby." He joked. Smiity laughed and began blowing on Johns nails. John would make Smiity paint his nails from that day on and he'd cherish it.


End file.
